The real deal between Sanzo and Goku
by the-darkness-of-light
Summary: Sanzo is in love with Goku. Does Goku feel the same way?
1. Is it love? Or is it my imagination?

This is my first Fan Fic, so yeah, please review. The italics are either MY thoughts or one of the Character's thoughts, you'll know which is which because mine are in ( ). Enjoy

**

* * *

**

Chapter One: Is it Love? Or is it my Imagination?

Goku and Hakkai were on their way to the Market to get Goku some food. Gojyo was out look for some beautiful women and Sanzo, was supposed to be in one of their Hotel rooms, sleeping like a little baby. But he wasn't, he was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking about Goku, well he was trying not to, but he couldn't help it. (_And who can blame him, like seriously, look at Goku!_) Anyways, Sanzo was having a war with the voices in his head.

Sanzo- _Why am I thinking about that Stupid Monkey?_

Voices-_ Because you love him. Admit it._

Sanzo-_ I do not **love** that stupid monkey._

Voices-_ Then why are you thinking about him?_

And it went on like that for what seemed like hours. He was getting tired of it, for the past few days, Goku was all he could think of. With that adorable look when he was whining about being hungry, who could resist?

* * *

At the Market

* * *

Goku was going crazy, every time he found something he liked, which was almost everything, he would beg Hakkai to buy it. Hakkai was already running low on money. "Goku, we can't buy everything, how about you pick something you **really** like, and we can buy a couple of those," he said, emphasizing the word 'really'. Goku got a big smile on his face and pointed to the place where the meat buns were.

"Can I have those?" he asked loudly, so that everyone was looking at him. Behind them, Hakkai heard an old lady say, pointing at him, "Isn't that sweet, he is buying food for his little brother." Hakkai couldn't help but chuckle, only him and the rest of the group knew that Goku looked younger then he really was.

Goku looked down at the ground noticing something shiny. He looked at it, not knowing what it was. "Hey, Hakkai come look at this," he called to Hakkai. Hakkai walked over and saw the red, shiny thing on the ground. He bent down to pick it up, but the thing wouldn't let him, it was like their was a barrier around it.

"Wow, that's weird," Hakkai said slowly, "it wont let me touch it."

* * *

In the bar

* * *

Gojyo was gambling, as usual, and he had around 10 girls surrounding him, cheering him on. Of course, he enjoyed this, knowing that tonight, one of those would be lucky enough to sleep with him. But for now, he had his mind on the game, which of course he was winning. The man he was playing against was losing his temper and was yelling at him. "Why are they always horrible losers?" Gojyo thought to himself. He grabbed a cigarette, and generously one of the girls lit it for him. He smiled at her and she giggled. He got back to the game and put his bet in, while sucking on his cigarette, and then slowly exhaling the smoke. He could hear Hakkai in his mind now, "If you don't quit smoking, it's going to kill you sooner then you expect." Gojyo laughed at the thought. The man he was gambling with thought that Gojyo was laughing at him, and flipped the table and then walked out of the bar. This made Gojyo laugh even harder.

He grabbed the prettiest girl he could find in the group "Wanna leave this place and go have some fun?" he asked with a wink. The girl giggled and nodded. So they went to Gojyo's room, which he insured her would be empty, because he knew Hakkai wouldn't be home for a while.

* * *

Let's see if Sanzo's over Goku yet

* * *

Sanzo is laying on the bed fast asleep. (_Guess he's not thinking about Goku anymore_) Sanzo rolls around in his sleep. "I...love...you...Goku." he mumbled softly. (_ok, guess I was wrong_)

* * *

I hope you enjoyed my first Chapter. I know, I know, it sucked. But hey, I can only get better right? Please Review so that I CAN get better. 


	2. Ok, Ok, It's Love

**Ok, Ok, It's love.**

Hakkai and Goku are on their journey back carrying 2 bags full of meat buns, still talking about the red, shiny thing. They had decided to try and get it after they had gotten what they needed and bought it, but when they returned, it was gone. They were heading upstairs to their rooms, which were side-by-side 184 and 185. Goku shared with Sanzo and Hakkai with Gojyo, like always. Hakkai handed Goku the food.

"I have to get something from my room, I will we there in a minute ok? Tell Sanzo, not like he will care though." he told Goku. Goku nodded and entered his room to find Sanzo asleep, so he quietly sat down at the table and started to wolf down some of the meat buns.

Next door

Hakkai quietly opened the door, not knowing if Gojyo was still out or if he was asleep. He slowly walked in and saw something he did not ever want to see. He gasped and quickly covered his eyes. Gojyo had of course brought the woman to his room, for their "fun" and they had not finished. They had not heard Hakkai, so he quickly grabbed what he needed and sped out of the room. (_I would too, that would be WAY to much for my eyes_)

Back in Sanzo and Goku's Room

Goku was still quietly wolfing down meat buns when he heard a soft knock on the door. He quickly ran over to open the door and let Hakkai in. Goku's running had woken up Sanzo who was now slowly sitting up rubbing his eyes.

" Hi Sanzo!" Goku said enthusiastically.

"Shut up you stupid monkey," was Sanzo's reply. Goku had not noticed the sweetness in Sanzo's voice, but Hakkai had and was now looking at Sanzo with a confused look. Sanzo blushed, which was totally rare.

Forgetting about what Gojyo was doing in the other room, Hakkai said, "Goku, can you go wake Gojyo, I need to talk to Sanzo alone."

Goku obediently ran to the door, while Hakkai was still looking at Sanzo confused.

"What's going on Sanzo?" he asked him.

"Nothing, now leave me alone!" Sanzo said irritated.

They heard a scream from the other room. "O shit," Hakkai yelled, "I forgot what was going on in there." Sanzo laughed. Then sighed thinking about the Stupid monkey's horrified face. He slowly got up and started walking towards the door. He didn't turn to look at Hakkai but said, "Stay here, I'll handle it," and softly mumbled, "I always do anyways."

He found Goku sitting in the hall looking terrified. Sanzo sat down beside him and put his arm around him awkwardly, not really knowing if he should do this or not. He slowly leaned in and kissed Goku on the cheek, which made Goku calm down a bit, but really nervous. "Sanzo, what are you doing?" he asked Sanzo shyly.

"Can you keep a secret Goku?" Sanzo said.

"Of Course," was Goku's reply with a smile.

"I think I love you," Sanzo whispered softly, blushing like a little girl.

Goku just gets up and starts walking to their room. "Wait," Sanzo said loudly, "Secret right?"

Goku nodded nervously and started to walk back to his room, where he found Hakkai waiting. Hakkai smiled at Goku as he entered, but Goku did not smile back, which made Hakkai kind of worried. "Are you ok Goku?" he asked sweetly. Goku shrugged.

* * *

I know it's short, but that's it for now. I'll keep you in suspense for a while, until I can think of more to write. Or not, ya know, you might not be in suspense at all. 


End file.
